The Note and The Staircase
by LilySparrow18
Summary: Kurt wakes up to find a note instead of Blaine. And ends up on the worlds best staircase. Klaine. FLUFF.


Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he immediately realised something that was very wrong with the world. Blaine wasn't wrapped in his arms. Kurt sat up and looked next to him. The bed was empty next to him save a little note folded neatly. Kurt raised his eyebrow curiously and his heart began to hammer in his chest and he unfolded it and saw his boyfriends writing. Hoping to Gaga this wasn't a letter announcing the end of their 1 year relationship, the counter tenor began to read.

_Kurt,_

_First off I love you._

Well that was slightly more comforting than expected.

_Second off last night was the best and the most beautiful experience of my life. Ever. I still don't get how you can surpass yourself like that. You're so amazing, so sublime and so much more talented at everything than I am._

Kurt blushed. He doubted that very much. Memories of last night came flooding back, mouth, tongue, fingers, moans, skin. A pair of the most stunning golden hazel eyes in existence. Kurt's heart was hammering heavier than ever.

_Third of I have only left you for a couple of hours. And that is only for one reason. I've gone to your house Kurt... to see your Dad. And request your hand in marriage._

Thud. Kurt's heart stopped. Wait he can't really mean...

_That's right beautiful. I want to marry you. More than anything I have ever wanted in my life. I want to show the word how beautifully amazing you are and how much I love you. I don't care if that means your Dad murdering me. I'd gladly die for you any day. But not before I marry you and of course we have lots of little Kurts and Blaines running around._

Kurt felt his heart swell at his loves gorgeous words. Tears were tumbling incessantly from his glasz eyes.

_I hope you don't mind me doing this Kurt, but I want to ask your Mom too. I'm going to go and visit her, her grave, and tell her just how much I love her baby boy. I took her white roses. Those were her favourites. I remember because they are yours too._

The counter tenor began to cry uncontrollably with the most blinding smile stretched across his face. How he had been so ultimately lucky to come across a man that was as loving and beautiful and perfect like Blaine he would never know.

_Oh and finally be at Dalton at 5pm. Like I mentioned I have something to ask you._

_I love you so so much Kurt Hummel,_

_Yours hopefully forever._

_Blaine xxx_

Kurt took a deep breath in. Dalton? Why Dalton? Nevertheless he turned to check the time!

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK, FOUR !" Kurt exclaimed. Being the perfectionist he was, getting showered, moisturised and dressed in an hour would be a very long shot. But if he had help...

"Carole!" he yelled. Silence. Weird... "Dad!" Kurt tried. "Finn!" But still total silence still.

What the hell was going on?

Kurt managed (just) to reach Dalton relatively on time. He decided to go quite simple. A silver/grey blazer with white criss-crossed lines and a white shirt with the same pattern in powder blue. Finished with a lighter grey tie. His hair was it's usually quiff and all in all Kurt knew he looked fabulous.

When Kurt pulled up he was surprised to see his Dad waiting at the top off the stair dressed in a grey suit. Kurt raised his eyes brows and got out of the car slowly and unsurely making his way up the steps.

"Dad? What are you doing..." Kurt said nervously.

"I've been told to not answer that." He said simply.

"By Blaine." Kurt couldn't keep the shake out of his voice. "Where is he?"

Burt shook his head and just held out his hand and gripped Kurt with his own pulling his into the building with him. Kurt missed the old Dalton building. It was beautiful and old every corridor they walked through held a memory for Kurt and then they entered the room with the main marble stair case . Kurt gasped as he looked around. The room was filled with candles, everywhere. White rose petals were scattered down the steps right down to the bottom. Even the chandelier was lit. The room looked beautiful. It was glowing like some kind of heaven.

Then with another gasp Kurt saw the people lining the stairs on either side. Each of them holding their own candle. Kurt named them in his head on the way down leaving his Dad to follow him. Firstly came the Warblers: Thad and Jeff, Nick and Trent all the way down to Wes and David. They all carried warm smiles but said nothing. Next came the New Directions: Sam and Quinn, Lauren and Puck, Tina and Mike, Brittany and Santana, Emma and Sue( After her sisters funeral the two actually had become pretty close) Rachel, Finally Mr Schuester and Mercedes. All of them grinning knowingly. And then his family. Finn and Carole by this point Kurt had tears in his eyes. Blaine had no family his Mom and Dad died in a car crash years ago and he had lost contact with the rest of his family. And the sadness of that made Kurt want to sob. Even more so when he spotted a table draped in silver with a framed photo of his Mom placed in the centre, a candle and a single white rose accompanying her.

"He knew this was very important for you Kurt." Whispered Burt from behind his son. "Blaine knew you would want everybody you loves approval. He got us all together gave us each a candle and told us is in his own words "Light it if you love Kurt. Light it if you are willing to love me and us and what we are." So we did." Burt finished lamely. Kurt turned towards his father and saw he now had his own lit candle. "He promised me he's look after you Kurt. And then we went to your Mom's grave together and I introduced him. He must have talked to her for an hour. Kid almost had me in tears." Burt grimaced and Kurt smiled softly. "He really loves you Kurt. And he's the only one I trust can take care of you. So yeah that's why I'm holding this candle."

Kurt stared at his father simply taking in what he had just said and then engulfed him in a hug.

"Kurt!" he grumbled. "You know I hate sap." There was a wave of laughter around the stairs.

"Shut up and take it." Kurt said firmly. Burt sighed and hugged his son to him firmly. Before whispering, "I think you'll want to turn around now kid."

Kurt pulled back and turned. Blaine. His breath was taken. The boy was all kinds of beautiful right now. His skin was warm and alive in the light of the candles. His stunning hazel eyes alight with warmth and passion and pure love his hair was only slightly slicked back leaving a few of his lovely black curls hanging loose at the front and that smile that smile that obliterated the light of the candles. Obliterated the light of the sun god damn it. And Kurt knew he had taught him well. He was wearing a black and silver pinstripe suit with a plain white shirt and metallic baby blue tie. He was glowing with gorgeousness.

Kurt made to step down to his level.

"Stop." Blaine said. Kurt frowned.

"Why?"

"Because that was where you were stood the first time we met. And this was where I was stood. Don't you get it? The meaning?" the last two questions Blaine looked panicked, afraid he had done it wrong.

It clicked at that moment. Dalton was the first place they met. Kurt once walked down these stairs feeling completely unloved, unwanted and unaccepted. When he had come down those stairs, he never in a million years would have thought he could have had a happy futer. But Blaine, Blaine had changed that when he met Blaine he met love and acceptance. And Blaine had now made the journey down those stair one where Kurt felt loved, wanted and beautiful. He had made it a journey to his perfect futer. To his true love and happiness. Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine velvet voice came back to him. Kurt was still staring at Blaine in awe.

"I love you." Kurt whimpered breathlessly tears falling again. Blaines thumb came up and wiped away the tears.

"I didn't want you to cry Kurt I'm sorry..."

"N-No, listen to me for a second baby. I need to tell you this." Blaine smiled gently and nodded. "When I – When I came down these stairs for the first time Blaine, I was close to giving up. On life." Blaine's hand froze its stroking motion and his eyes widened in the terror of the thought. And certain tenseness spread throughout the room. "But then I met you Blaine and suddenly life was worth living. You save me Blaine in more way you could possibly imagine. And I have never loved and nor will I ever love anyone like I love you." There were a few barely audible squeaks from the girls in the room. "You're the brightness in my life and the warmth. Without you I'd still be that cold person who lived a life only seeing the darkness off it. You gave me courage by showing me your own. You gave me happiness by being happy. You gave me the need to love by loving me. And I never want to lose you Blaine. I want to marry you too. I want to have our little Kurts and Blaines running about tearing up the town. I just want you."

Blaine was in tears this time the crystal droplets falling down his cheeks . "I thought I was the one proposing." He chuckled. Kurt giggled and kissed his love softly on the lips.

"Go right ahead." He whispered. Blaine knelt down slowly and the two boys blocked out the room of expectant people. Blaine took Kurt's hand and the counter tenor had a strong sense on déjà vu.

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine said his name with a look in his eyes that was almost...worship. "You lied." Kurt raised his eyebrows in shock. "It's you who is the most amazing beautiful person in the word. And what you don't know beautiful is you saved me too. Because that night I was planning on ending my life." Kurt took a sharp intake of breath like he was stabbed and his heart ached. "I was never truly happy Kurt. Never. Those voices of the guys at my old school, they kept coming back into my head telling me how worthless I was, how much I deserved to die and after a while I began to believe it. It was like they were all over me."

We heard the distinct sound of sobs behind us. "Blaine baby..." I whispered brokenly.

"Shh baby, its okay _you_ changed that. You freed me. You standing on these very stairs, the most beautiful thing I ever saw, it reminded me how beautiful life could be. And every day since I've fallen more and more in love with you. I didn't realise at first but now, now I'm certain. I need you. And I love you. I will forever. You're like... my angel." More squeals. "Kurt..." Blaine took out the ring and opened the blue velvet box to reveal the ring. A silver band with tiny embedded diamonds all the way round until the middle one which was slightly bigger. I was perfect and glinted in the candle light. "Will you do me the most spectacular honour of marrying me."

There was a brief moment of silence when all that was heard was the sound of sniffling. Kurt's face split into the most blinding smile.

"YES! YES YES YES!" he squealed bouncing up and down in excitement. The room erupted into laughter and Blaine chuckled slipping the ring on onto Kurt's finger. Kurt pulled his fiancé up and from the floor and crashed their lips together in mind numbing love and passion. There were claps and cheer from behind them. Kurt even heard Puck's "I'd so turn for them!"

Their friends and family ran forward and they felt arms wrap around them in a huge hug.

Finally Kurt and Blaine had all they needed. Mainly each other. And Kurt didn't know about Blaine, but he bloody loved that staircase.

**AN. May I just say I'm quite proud of this idea =) **

**OH! And if you want to see Kurt and Blaines outfits**

**Blaine: http : / /aredheadinstyle. blogspot. com/2011/06/i-heart-tom-ford. html**

**Third down. I went with the Tom Fordish thing that Darren and Ryan had mentioned.**

**Kurt: http:/ /www .killahbeez . com/ 2009 /08/20/campaign -tom-ford-fall-winter-09-and-eyewear/tom_ford_fall_winter004/**

**Take Away the spaces on each one ;D **

**REVEIW! **


End file.
